Fairy Tail : Golden Fire
by Gold Kyuu
Summary: This is the story of a young boy who meets a very, beautiful young girl.
1. Chapter 1 : Rosea et Aurum

_In a world divide by magic, catastrophe happens for the human, innocence or guilty. But by then, they managed to find a way to unify, and that is **guild**. Guild is a form of unification for wizards, rather young or old, manage to decrease death. And for a long, long, long time, the bloodshed has finally stopped by the Magic Council with their law of magic. New Guilds are created year after year, whether it's a dark guild or light guild. One of the light guild is Fairy Tail, and this is the story of them…._

"(rustle…. rustle….) Haah… haah… Igneel, where are you? (haah)" A young, pink-haired boy talking to himself. The boy, tired, sits down by a tree to rest, and then he hears something not long from where he rests. He walks following that sound, "What, is that?" he said curiously while scared. The voice is from the back of the bushes, and he slowly opening the bushes. And see a young, silvery golden haired beautiful girl sleeping. "It looks like she's just as tired as I am." The boy said with a low voice. Which unusually awake the girl, surprising her. "Who… Who are you?... P-please don't hurt me…" The girl say it with a beautiful, scared voice, " _'Her voice!'_ I-it's okay… I'm not going to hurt you…". Even though the boy said it nicely, the girl is still afraid… " _'She's still afraid…'_ Here, I'll give you some of, this bread." The boy said, and slowly, the girl started calming down, and accepts the bread. "(Smiles) Mhh…"

 _Several minutes later_

The boy and the girl sit together by a tree, the girl is staying away from the boy. The pink-haired boy trying to start a conversation, "My name's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, Son of Igneel. What about you?(Silence) You don't want to talk to me don't you? I don't blame you, besides I'm a stran-" The girl cuts Natsu's sentence "Yuki, Yuki Reinhardt." The girl say softly. " _'She's still scared…'_ Yuki huh? That's a beautiful name, fits with your beautiful face (smiles). (Silence) Uh… you know, you can talk to me right? I won't hurt you… (Silence) (sigh) So what are you doing here? Are yo-" Yuki fell on Natsu's shoulder, "Yu-Yuki!... What are you doing? (Natsu surprisingly asks making a silly face, big eyes with no pupils) Huh… Wait,,,Yuki! Your body is hot! What's wrong?! Ah forget it!" Natsu said whilst carrying Yuki on his back. "A town! Probably someone can help her, Hang on Yuki!" Natsu said while running down the hill of the forest. Finally he got safely down to the town, "Can… Can anyone help her?! Please help her, mister! Please can anybody help my friend!" Natsu crying trying to get help for Yuki…"What's wrong, boy?" A tiny old man asking to Natsu, "Please, help her!" Natsu says crying. The tiny old man look closely to Yuki, and suddenly, his hands got bigger, "Let me carry her, It's okay, I won't hurt her" the tiny old man said, Natsu nods. They ran as quickly as possible, then they finally reach their destination, it's a building. They got into the building, and the tiny old man yelled "PORLYUSICA!"….

 _Several minutes later_

"Hmm, I guess she's fine, she just passed out, what did she eat before getting here?" A pink-haired old lady asks Natsu "I don't know, but…" "Don't worry, don't answer it. Its not the reason she passed out cold anyway." The pink-haired old lady says while cutting Natsu's sentence. "So, what makes her passed out, Porlyusica?" the tiny old man says, "She passed out cold because she haven't eaten anything for more than seven months. And also, Makarov, why are you always brings strangers here? Its sickening me." Porlyusica said, "Well, wouldn't it be good to have more family than we have right now?" Makarov said, "No!" Porlyusica strongly rejected. "S-so, when will her get up?" Natsu asks, "It'll probably take two days, after that we can feed her many foods because she haven't eaten for more than seven months. I'm still curious, her face haven't change, and still as beau-" "Mm, hhh… What, where am I?" Yuki wakes up, cutting Porlyusica's sentence. "BUT HOW?!*Eeh!*HOW CAN YOU AWAKE SO FAST?! *Hii, hiks hiks* Wait, don't cry." Porlyusica scaring Yuki until Yuki cries. "No, Yuki, don't cry. She's trying to help you." Natsu calming Yuki down and wiping her tears, "O-okay, if… if you say so…" Yuki calming down. "But seriously, you haven't eaten for more than seven months and awake so fast, it's unlike a normal human being." Makarov curiously asks, "It's… because I'm a dragon, a half dragon." Yuki answered… "What?!" Porlyusica and Makarov surprises.

 ** _***To Be Continued***_**


	2. Chapter 1,5 : Introducing New Character

**Introducing Fairy Tail Fanfiction new character**

 **Yuki Reinhardt :  
** Summary :  
Yuki is a human/dragon hybrid. Her hair color is silvery golden hair with golden eyes. Yuki is a hybrid from her dragon father and human mother. How they "make" Yuki is still unknown. Her father's name is Aurumia or Steel the Holy Dragon King. Her mother is rather, a Saint, she has full trust with gods and goddesses. Her mother's name is Charlotte Reinhardt. Yuki's blood type comes from her mother, O. Because of Yuki is an actual dragon hybrid, she doesn't use Holy Dragon Slayer Magic, so she uses a rather more powerful kind of a dragon type magic, Holy Dragon Magic. Yuki is rumored to be the reincarnation of the most powerful wizard and the creator of magic, Lisa Yggdrasil.

Race : Human/Dragon hybrid  
Hair Color : Silvery Golden hair  
Eye Color : Golden eye  
Father's Name : Aurumia/Steel  
Mother's Name : Charlotte Reinhardt  
Blood Type : O  
Magic :  
Holy Dragon Magic (Because of Yuki is an actual hybrid dragon, she doesn't use Holy Dragon Slayer Magic)  
This is the list of Holy Dragon Magic Yuki have learned :  
Roar of the Holy Dragon  
Claw of the Holy Dragon  
Wing Slash of the Holy Dragon  
Mace of the Holy Dragon  
Sanctum  
Incomplete Dragon Force  
Grand Cross : Heaven's Roar  
(Note that this magic is what _"Yuki have learned"_ , so that doesn't mean Yuki can use it. Also note that Yuki's magical power is still sealed, so whether Yuki can or can't is only up to her magical power.)


	3. Chapter 2 : Meet the new guild member

_Last time, on Fairy Tail : Golden Fire :  
Natsu, a pink-haired young boy was searching for his father Igneel. While resting, he hears a voice and searches for it, and what he found is a sleeping beautiful silvery golden hair girl named Yuki. Yuki was a shy and easily frightened as shown from the previous chapter. And now, Natsu and Yuki's story with Fairy Tail will start…._

"A half dragon and a half human you said?" Makarov said with surprise, "I-is that even possible?" Porlyusica add. "Yes, I'm a half dragon and a half human. My father said my mother dies after giving birth to me." Yuki said. "And who's this father is? Is he a dragon? Or your mother? And what are their names?" Porlyusica asks. "Y-yes, he is a dragon, my father name is Aurum or Steel, and my mother name is…. Charlotte Reinhardt." Yuki asks. Makarov and Porlyusica is surprised when Yuki said her father and her mother's name. "Steel, and…" "Charlotte…" Makarov and Porlyusica says, respectively. A short silence… " (Sigh) Alright (Smiles) Natsu and Yuki…. Is it?" Makarov asks, "Yes." Natsu and Yuki replies, "Do you want to join Fairy Tail?" Makarov continues "Haah, here we go again" Porlyusica complaining. Natsu and Yuki looked each other at the eye and nods to each other, then "Yeah/Yes" Natsu and Yuki said (respectively) while smiling.

 _In the guild hall_

 **Conversation mode starts now…**

Makarov : "So, where would you like to put your guild mark, Natsu?"

Natsu : "Uhh, I… I still don't know."

Makarov : "Okay, then how about you, Yuki?"

Yuki : "Left palm ple-"

Natsu : "Ah! Right shoulder! My right shoulder!"

Yuki : " -_- "

Natsu : "Yuki, so you can make faces."

Yuki : "S-Shut up!"

Natsu : *giggles*

Makarov : "Done (Woah, awesome, its red!) alright, your turn Yuki"

Yuki : "Gold and Left palm please."

Makarov : "Oh, so you can sosialize *giggles with the right hand covering a smiling mouth* "

Yuki : " Uh… -_- "

 **Conversation mode ends here…**

"Alright, here is our new member! Natsu Dragneel and Yuki Reinhardt!" Makarov said out loud. "Whoaa, look at the girl! She's so cute" some guild member applied to Yuki, "Uhh…." Yuki replied with grossed face. "Reinhardt? Gramps, isn't Reinhardt is…" Laxus is cut by Makarov "Yeah, possibly she is, Charlo-chan's child." "Hmm…" Laxus replied to Makarov. "Alright everyone!" Makarov yelled, taking everybody's attention, "Let's have a welcoming party for our two new members!" Makarov suggests, and then everybody yelled happily.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Natsu complements, "I think it's messy." Yuki replied. "You talked." Natsu surprise, "Of course I talk, Natsu no baka." Yuki said whilst crossing her hands. "Aaww, so cute." Natsu said shying Yuki, "Q-quiet! I had it with everyone kept saying me cute! What is cute about me anyway?! Even my father says it! All of you are the same, no difference between you humans and dragon! I had it, I had it, I had it! Stop calling me cute or I'll curse you ALL!" Yuki screams whilst threaten everybody, taking everyone's attention, "Haah, haah, ha-!... W-what? Why is everybody looking at me?" Yuki's face is getting red, and then after a short silence, everybody screams saying 'great, good job!, you got it!, and others… Natsu and Yuki sits down at a bench, "That was awesome, Yuki! I can't believe you did that! I was really surprised!" Natsu excited, "T-thanks, I think" Yuki replied. Suddenly a red haired girl approaches the both of them "You're Natsu and Yuki right?" whilst holding their hands and pulling them up, "Yeah/Yes" Natsu and Yuki replied respectively, "I'm Erza, Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you," Erza said. "Yo-yoroshiku/Yoroshiku onegaidashimasu (Nice to meet you/It's nice to meet you)" Natsu and Yuki replied. "And I'm Gray Fullbuster, Nice to meet you." Greet a half naked black hair young boy, "Kyaah!*Slap*" Yuki surprised and slaps Gray in the face real hard until it left a mark. "Natsu, Yuki! Come! I want to talk something with the both of you!" Makarov yelled calling for Natsu and Yuki, "Yeah!" Natsu and Yuki replied. "What's wrong, mister?" Yuki said, "Yeah." Natsu adds, "Because now you're an official member of Fairy Tail, now you have to call me Master or gramps or old man, but don't call me mister." Makarov replied, "Okay, Gramps." Natsu said, "Well, why aren't you partying? Go on, party." Makarov suggests. The party continued long enough and starting to exhausts Yuki, "Haah, haah, fuuh, huah…" Yuki tired, "Yuki, you look like you could use some drinks." Erza suggests, "S-sure, I'll go with some milk, Erza." Yuki replies, then a white haired young girl started challenging Erza on a fight, "Erza! Come on, fight me, now!" the young girl said challenging Erza, "Not now, Mirajane. I'm going to give some milk to our new member Yuki." Erza answers to Mirajane's challenge, "Tch! Coward, I'll go fight someone else (looking around) Hey! You!" and the girl goes on challenges another person. "Here's your milk, Yuki." Erza bringing Yuki some milk, "Oh, thanks Erza. But Natsu already bought me one, sorry for the trouble." Yuki apologizes.

The party finally ends, at night. The next day, everyone returns to their own activity. Natsu, Yuki, Erza, and Gray is talking at the guild's hall, it looks lonely. "Natsu, Yuki, how about we make a team, the four of us?" Erza suggests, "Sure. But, why?" Yuki asked Gray, "Because we need team to finish some mission. I already teamed up with Erza, now only the two of you." Gray answered to Yuki's question. "Well then, I'll team up with Yuki. And besides, Yuki want to team up with me too, right?" Natsu adds whilst holding Yuki's shoulder, "S-sure…" Yuki replied. "Okay, but answer our question first." Gray said, "What question?" Natsu and Yuki said simultaneously, "What is your magic?" Erza asks, "My magic is a Fire Dragon Slaying Magic." Natsu answers, "What about you, Yuki?" Gray asks, "I-I… Holy Dragon Magic, but…" Yuki stopped talking, "But what?" Natsu, Erza and Gray asked simultaneously, "B-because, my magic power is sealed." … "What?!" Natsu, Erza and Gray surprised at Yuki's answer.

 *****To Be Continued*****


End file.
